


Boda mestiza al estilo griego antiguo

by Kikinu



Series: De bodas y otro males [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Post-Series, Slash, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los dioses han decidido dejar de joderles la vida. Pero, para eso, tienen una sola petición.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boda mestiza al estilo griego antiguo

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de [este](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211317) fanfic.

**  
Boda mestiza al estilo griego antiguo   
**

 

— Si alguien vuelve a decirme “señor Jackson” voy a patearte los huevos. Otra vez.

 

— Si, yo también tuve un gran día. Lo bueno es que al llegar a casa, siempre está mi adorable esposo para coronar mi felicidad. — Nico le saca la lengua desde el sofá, logrando que Percy ría levemente. — ¿Tan malo estuvo tu día?

 

— Me crucé “casualmente” a nuestra querida prima Thalía en el local de Sheryl.

 

— ¿Sheryl? Aguarda, ¿qué no es la chica que hace los tatuajes?

 

Percy se recuesta en el sofá, mientras Nico acomoda su espalda sobre el pecho de su novio. Esposo. Lo que sea, hablamos de Percy.

 

— Si. Me dijo que se quiere tatuar su árbol en la espalda. Pero eso no importa, ¡me dijo señor Jackson! ¡¿Por qué soy “Jackson”?! ¡Tú deberías ser “Di Angelo”, entonces! — Nico protesta, mas se deja hacer ante las caricias del otro muchacho.

 

— A mi me gusta mi apellido, gracias. Además, la vecina de arriba me regala galletas pensando que soy un hijo perdido de Michael Jackson.

 

 Nico bufa, mientras se da vuelta y se sienta sobre el regazo del mayor.

 

— ¿Quieres callarte y follarme?

 

— Es lo que quiero hacer desde hace una semana.

 

Entonces se besan, mientras Nico lucha con el cinturón de Percy y este último intenta sacarle la remera al primero sin despegarse de sus labios.

 

Apenas un par de minutos después, ya están semidesnudos y tan calientes como no lo habían estado en meses. Nico, ahora debajo de Percy, jadea y gime de una forma que logra que el hijo de Poseidón se olvide hasta quién era ese tío llamado Kronos.

 

Entonces, mientras el de ojos verdes desliza sus manos por la ropa interior del menor, suena el teléfono. Percy se paraliza.

 

— Si llegas a atender… te mato. Y le digo a Minos que te mande a los Campos de Castigo.

 

Aunque intenta sonar amenazante, Nico falla enormemente en el intento. Es decir, no puedes tomarte muy en serio a un chico desnudo, sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies (Percy puede afirmarlo por un estudio de campo), que, además de todo, está debajo de ti y se cuelga de tus caderas con sus piernas.

 

Igualmente, por las dudas, Percy decide no atender. Craso error.

 

— ¡Argh! ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

 

Por el susto, Percy empuja a Nico, tirándolo al piso.

 

— ¡Perseus Jackson, voy a matarte! ¡Pero primero me voy a preparar un sátiro al horno!

 

Grover, del otro lado del mensaje Iris, retrocede, asustado. Percy se tapa la entrepierna con el almohadón del sillón, mientras que Nico intenta cubrirse con los libros de la Universidad de su esposo.

 

— Grover, más te vale que me llames porque Kronos volvió, o porque las frambuesas mutantes de Pollux se revelaron y están comiendo mestizos. Porque, por si no lo notaste, estamos en una situación un poco delicada aquí.

 

— Pues… — Grover duda unos segundos.

 

Entonces un jarrón vuela por el lugar, traspasando el mensaje Iris y estrellándose en una de las paredes del apartamento. El sátiro chilla, temblando.

 

— ¡Dinos de una jodida vez que mierda quieres, Grover! — Aunque siente un poco de pena por su amigo, Percy se alegra de que esa furia no esté dirigida a él.

 

— Es que… bueno, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, Percy. Y… y… ayer, hablé con Annabeth, ¿sabes? Y ella me contó que ustedes dos se… se casaron y… y yo pensé que también era tu mejor, Percy. Y… ustedes no me invitaron. Si no fuera por Annabeth, ni siquiera sabría que están… casados.

 

— ¿Es necesario hablar de _esto_ ahora? Por si no lo notaste, Grover, estamos en una situación un poco…

 

— ¡Meeeh! ¡Detente ahí, no quiero saber!

 

— ¡Entonces no nos interrumpas! — Percy puede sentir la energía asesina que desprende el menor, por lo que decide cortar por lo sano con todo de una vez.

 

— Grover, ve al punto, _por favor_. — el sátiro asiente efusivamente.

 

— Ustedes se casaron, pero lo hicieron de la forma legal de los humanos, ¿no?

 

— Si estás sugiriendo que me ponga un jodido vestido blanco, Grover, tu novia va a llorar savia, porque voy a mandarle tu cuerpo asado y en trocitos.

 

A Percy le gustaría hacer algún chiste como “¿ves que tú solo asumes que eres la señora?”, pero está seguro de que, junto a los trozos de cuerpo del sátiro, irían los suyos.

 

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo jamás sugeriría eso! — Grover parece a punto de colapsar.

 

— ¿Entonces?

 

— E-en realidad, lo que voy a decirles, es una orden de los dioses, ya que han llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a ustedes. Yo solo soy el mensajero. Así que, _por favor_ , no me maten.

 

— Grover…

 

— Ve al grano.

 

El sátiro suspira, para luego tomar aire con fuerza, intentando darse ánimos.

 

— Deben casarse religiosamente. — Nico abre la boca para objetar algo, pero el otro se le adelanta. — Es decir, bajo la religión griega antigua, la religión de sus padres.

 

Y a Percy ya se le hacía raro que los dioses no lo hubiesen ido a molestar en toda una semana.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Aphrodite seguro tiene algo que ver en todo esto, estoy seguro.

 

— Primero, no olvides que no es bueno para nuestra salud y cordura llamarlos por su nombre. Segundo, ¿te quedaba alguna duda de que ella está detrás de esto?

 

Están yendo al Campamento Mestizo, a arreglar las cosas para su boda. De hecho, están yendo a que les digan que mierda es lo que tienen que hacer, ya que no tienen ni las más remota idea de en qué consisten las bodas griegas.

 

Annabeth y Rachel los esperan allá. A Nico, toda esta situación, le parece muy bizarra. Percy, sin embargo, ya se ha acostumbrado a los caprichos de los dioses. Y, por consecuente, al malhumor de Nico cuando alguno de esos caprichos le molesta. O sea siempre.

 

— Pero en lo que tienes que pensar es en que de una vez por todas van a dejar de molestarnos. Eso es bueno. — Percy intenta tranquilizar a Nico, el cual gruñe.

 

— Creo que todo esto es solo una excusa para molestarnos y evitar que tengamos sexo.

 

Percy estaciona el auto a un costado de la carretera. Nico lo mira, interrogante.

 

— ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?

 

— Por si no entendiste, Jackson, quiero tu polla en mi culo.

 

Antes de que el muchacho termine la frase, ya están besándose y quitándose la ropa. Nico se sienta sobre Percy en el asiento del conductor. Van tirando la ropa sobre el asiente trasero, no en el del acompañante, o en cualquier sitio que no sea el cuerpo del otro.

 

— Mierda, Nico, no tenemos nada para lub…

 

— ¡Usa tu saliva, sesos de alga!

 

Percy se anota mentalmente que Nico no tiene muy buen humor cuando le falta sexo y que suele ponerse muy impaciente al momento de la acción en esos casos. Tampoco es que el esté muy paciente que digamos, pero…

 

Percy mete dos dedos en la boca del menor, el cual comienza a lamerlos con ganas. Ya están por quitarse los pantalones, cuando…

 

— ¡Annabeth! — grita Nico, pasando al asiento del copiloto velozmente. Percy mira con horror por la ventanilla, en donde, del otro lado, su ex-novia los mira divertida.

 

— Muchachos, entiendo que no quieran desperdiciar ni un segundo, pero… ¿es necesario _hacerlo_ en la entrada del Campamento?

 

La joven pareja mira, con los rostros totalmente pálidos, el Árbol de Thalía a unos metros de ellos, sobre la colina.

 

Percy vuelve a pensar que Aphrodite se debe estar divirtiendo mucho con su comedia romántica favorita.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cuando bajan la colina, Clarisse los espera, con una sonrisa burlona adornándole el rostro.

 

— ¡Pero si son los chicos que se fugaron con sus dos amiguitas a Connecticut a casarse! Muchachos, en serio, ustedes son tan rebeldes. ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Di Angelo? — le pregunta la chica a Percy, el cual recuerda que la hija de Ares se lleva mejor con Nico que con él.

 

— Bien, muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Por cierto, parece que vas a estallar en cualquier segundo, ¿Chris estuvo haciendo bien su trabajo, verdad? — ante el comentario de Percy, Clarisse enrojece (los muchachos no saben si de vergüenza o de ira), mientras se toca inconcientemente el abultado vientre.

 

Afortunadamente, antes de que Clarisse olvide que está embarazada y se enfrasque en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Percy, el Chiron llega, acompañado de Rachel

 

— ¡Percy, Nico! ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes mestizos! Los estábamos esperando. Nunca he organizado una boda, pero si puedo entrenar diez mestizos en dos horas para robar cada uno una manzana del Jardín de las Hespérides, voy a poder hacerlo.

 

Nico no entiende realmente que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Pero bueno, últimamente, Nico no entiende muchas cosas de su mundo.

 

Percy supone, por otro lado, que tras dos monótonos milenios de entrenar chiquillos hiperactivos, un cambio de carrera (de entrenador de gladiadores a pony organizador de eventos) debe ser algo al menos un poco refrescante. O, simplemente, que después de tantos años, el querido Chiron ya está senil.

 

— Err…  gracias, maestro Chiron. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? — pregunta Percy, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

 

— Pues, antes que nada, dejen sus pertenencias en sus respectivas cabañas. Luego diríjanse al comedor, en donde tendremos una reunión con los otros líderes de las cabañas.

 

El centauro les sonríe gentilmente, mientras que Rachel lo hace con burla. Annabeth y Clarisse ríen, mientras que Nico cuenta mentalmente hasta un trillón y Percy le reza a su padre por, al menos, un poco de piedad.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Media hora más tarde, los líderes de las 23 cabañas (además de la de Hades, cada dios con al menos un hijo mestizo en el Campamento termina teniendo una cabaña), la Oráculo, el Jefe de los Sátiros (o sea, Grover), Chiron y el Señor D se encuentran en el comedor.

 

Lo único que sorprende (y, en cierto punto, aterra) a Percy, es que, al parecer, el Señor D se encuentra muy feliz con la situación.

 

— Bueno, héroes, como todos sabrán, Aquaman y el cadáver de la novia están casados. — la hija de Eris ríe, mientras que el hijo de Iris la calla. — Pero, como estábamos aburridos y mis tíos no querían que pulvericemos a sus bebés, decidimos que lo mejor era que dejen de vivir en pecado y se casen realmente, como nosotros mandamos. Ya que, como todos ustedes sabrán, energúmenos, una vez que estén casados con la bendición de los dioses, entrarán en la jurisdicción de mi adorada madrastra, la cual no les va a quitar el ojo de encima ni un segundo.

 

Nico y Percy se miran, preguntándose cómo pudieron ser tan idiotas como para no notar ese pequeño detalle.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo, Jhonson? ¿El agua te ha hecho olvidar que Hera es la diosa del matrimonio? Como sea, en dos días los tortolitos van a comenzar el rito de matrimonio y es nuestro trabajo que todo salga bien, ya que tendremos a todos dioses en esta _celebración_. Por lo visto, y según Aphrodite, esta es la “boda del milenio”.

 

El Señor D está por retirarse pero, antes de hacerlo, agrega un último comentario, demasiado casual como para tomarlo así.

 

— Ah, por cierto, como supongo sabrán, en el segundo día hay una fiesta. Dicen que será toda una… bacanal.

 

La risa del Dios del Vino retumba en los oídos de Percy aún cuando este se ha ido. El muchacho se pregunta, nuevamente, por qué si los salvó, los dioses lo odian tanto.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Rachel…

 

— ¿Si, Nico?

 

— ¿Tu eres mi amiga, verdad?

 

— ¡Por supuesto que los soy! ¿Ocurre algo?

 

— Oh, no, nada. Solo… ¿me harías un favor?

 

— Si, si, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

 

— Oh, nada demasiado elaborado. Solo que me claves esa cuchilla en el pecho todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te cerciores de que estoy bien muerto.

 

Rachel ríe, mientras Nico mira con verdadero horror la lista de cosas que se hace en el ritual de matrimonio de la Antigua Grecia. Aunque, posiblemente, lo que más lo horroriza, es el rol que le tocará cumplir.

 

— ¡¿Y por qué mierda soy la jodida novia?!

 

— “Jodida novia”. Mmm, si, supongo que está bien aplicado el término, ya que Percy a ti te ha jodido más de una vez. — Rachel se ríe sola de su propio chiste, mas al notar la mirada de Nico sobre ella, decide proceder a explicarle la situación. — Es simple: Percy vio la lista antes y escogió ser el novio.

 

— ¡Pero…!

 

— Ah, ah, lo siento, solo había dos papeles en esta obra y Percy te ganó de mano. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

 

— Los odio a todos. — dice Nico, cruzándose de brazos y tirándose sobre su cama. Rachel lo mira con un poco de compasión, sentándose sobre la cama de Günther, el nuevo hermano de Nico.

 

— Mira, no te voy a mentir, el objetivo de esto es humillarlos un montón, ¿y qué? Tú quieres que te dejen en paz, ¿verdad? ¡Pues con esto vas a conseguirlo! Si, es una mierda, sobre todo porque luego la Diosa del Matrimonio va a estar mirándolos todo el día, pero no importa, porque no van a molestarlos.

 

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, Nico suspira, resignado.

 

— Supongo que tienes razón. Pero… ¿es necesario que me ponga un velo?

  
Rachel sonríe.

 

— Si, pero, ¡oye!, en la antigüedad no había tanta obsesión con el blanco, así que podemos hacerte uno negro. Además, agradece que no tienes que llevar vestido.

 

— ¡Pero tendré que usar túnica!

 

— Nico, _todos_ usaremos túnicas. Y no te preocupes, llevarás una túnica de hombre, yo me aseguraré de eso.

 

El menor se para y va hacia su amiga, para darle un beso en la mejilla. La muchacha lo mira, sorprendida.

 

— ¿Y eso?

 

— Por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido.

 

Rachel ríe.

 

— No se vale, soy la única amiga que has tenido.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— No quiero. No pueden obligarme a hacer esto.

 

— Percy…

 

— ¡No, Annabeth, no, no quiero! ¡No!

 

— ¡Percy…!

 

— ¿No me escuchaste, Grover? ¡Dije que no!

 

— ¡Entonces no se podrán casar! — intenta explicarle la hija de Athena, mas su amigo sigue negando.

 

— ¡No es necesario esto! ¡No quiero que me den nada, en serio!

 

— ¡Pero es parte del ritual! No es que quieras o no, _tienes_ que hacerlo. — luego de decir eso, Grover se come una lata de arvejas, nervioso.

 

— Pero… pero… ¡él me da mucho miedo!

 

— Lo hubieses pensado antes de tirarte a su hijito.

 

Percy traga en seco, mirando el primer ítem en su lista de tareas como novio.

 

 _Engýesis. Por si no sabes que es, Jhonson, es la firma del contrato matrimonial entre el novio y la “novia”. Es decir que tienes arreglar la dote con el padre de tu noviecito._

 

Con un suspiro (ha descubierto que últimamente suspira mucho), entra en DOA Recording Studios, seguido de cerca por sus dos mejores amigos.

 

En el fondo, todo eso le da un poco de nostalgia. Ya hace diez años que pisó ese lugar por primera vez, en una situación completamente distinta. Pero, de todas formas, tanto ahora como cuando buscaba el Rayo Maestro de Zeus, tiene la horrible sensación de que Hades va a matarlo.

 

Al entrar, Caronte lo espera, con uno de sus elegantes trajes negros. El barquero del Inframundo sonríe con burla, mientras Percy se pregunta si quedará en algún lugar del mundo al menos un ser mitológico que no sepa sobre su situación. Malditos dioses chismosos.

 

— Justo a tiempo, señor Jackson. Hades los espera en su castillo. Ah, y no deben preocuparse por el costo del viaje, la cuenta va a nombre de Poseidón.

 

Percy tiene ganas de dar media vuelta e ir corriendo hasta Nueva York, mas Annabeth lo agarra de un brazo y Grover del otro, avanzando con él hasta el ascensor que desciende hacia el Inframundo.

 

Una vez en la barca de Caronte (con muchos muertos apretujándolo), Percy siente un peso excesivo en el estómago. El Estigio está tan contaminado como la primera vez que lo vio y como la vez que se tuvo que sumergir en él. Por algún motivo extraño, quiere meter una mano dentro. Afortunadamente, las pocas neuronas que le quedan luego de tantos golpes (algo que siempre le dice Nico) le recuerdan que eso sería una estupidez.

 

Cerbero los deja pasar sin ningún problema y Percy puede jurar que una de sus cabezas se ríe de él. Annabeth se muerde el labio y el hijo de Poseidón sabe que la chica se muere por jugar un rato con el guardián del Inframundo.

 

Luego de pasar por la “Sala de Espera” (como suele llamarla Nico) y mirar con cuidado por si ven algún rostro conocido, los chicos llegan al palacio de Hades. Como es invierno, Persephone se encuentra en su jardín, regando sus plantas.

 

— Vaya, vaya, si es mi futuro _yernastro._

 

No es como si Percy fuera un experto en lenguaje, pero duda que esa palabra exista.

 

— Buenas tardes, su Alteza. — saluda Grover, casi en suspiro. El hijo de Poseidón recuerda que Persephone es la Diosa de la Primavera, por lo que su sátiro amigo siente, casi por naturaleza, un amor inmenso hacia ella.

 

— Mi esposo los espera adentro. _Suerte_.

 

Al entrar en el palacio, Percy puede escuchar claramente la risa de Persefone. De cierta forma, le alegra que la diosa no hubiese estado en su primera visita al Inframundo.

 

— Perseus Jackson. Que desagradable sorpresa.

 

Hades no se ve nada contento. Percy se pregunta si realmente ama tanto a Nico. Enseguida se recuerda que si, lo ama tanto.

 

— Err… tío… — Hades deja salir un gruñido y Percy se da cuenta que esa no fue la mejor forma de dirigirse hacia él. — … yo vengo para arreglar la dote por Nico. Porque nos vamos a casar. Y acordamos que él va a ser la novia.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a pedir a cambio de mi hijo? ¿Un lugar como Juez en el Tribunal? ¿Una porción de mi territorio? — Annabeth podría jurar que de los ojos de Hades sale fuego. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, es muy posible que así sea.

 

Percy quiere decirle a su tío que el jamás querría algo relacionado con Inframundo (menos aún trabajar junto a Minos, tiene la sensación de que el rey no lo quiere mucho), pero seguramente el dios se lo tomaría como un insulto, así que prefiero no acotar nada.

 

A Grover le gustaría decir algo, pero al no poder dejar de temblar, decide que es mejor guardar silencio, antes de ponerse a balar.

 

— Tengo una mejor idea, hijo de Poseidón. — dice Hades, con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios. — la dote de mi hijo será que yo no te mate de una forma lenta y dolorosa, ¿te parece bien?

 

Percy sabe que en realidad la pregunta no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, sin posibilidades a pedir otra cosa. Aunque tampoco le molesta. Al fin y al cabo, un dios menos con intenciones de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente siempre es bien recibido.

 

— Me parece perfecto, en realidad. — dice el mestizo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

— Bien, entonces… ¡largo de aquí!

 

Ahora no solo Annabeth, sino que también Percy y Nico están seguros de que de los ojos de Hades sale fuego. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sacan las perlas que les dio Chiron para poder salir rápidamente una vez hubiesen terminado su trabajo.

 

Una vez fuera del Inframundo, Percy suspira aliviado. Blackjack y otros dos pegasos los esperan para llevarlos de vuelta a Long Island.

 

— Les juro que si nunca vuelvo al Inframundo, voy a ser feliz. — Annabeth y Grover intercambian miradas nerviosas. — ¿Qué?

 

— Err… Percy… no sé si viste la lista entera de tareas y ritos y todas las cosas que se hacen en los rituales de matrimonio, pero… — comienza la hija de Athena, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — Percy ni siquiera quiere mirar la lista, por temor a encontrarse algo aún más desagradable.

 

— Bueno, Percy, ocurre que… tú sabes, bueno… la el banquete de la boda debe realizarse en la casa del padre de… la novia.

 

— Los dioses me odian, ¿verdad?

 

Annabeth y Grover, como buenos amigos, asientes, mirando al hijo de Poseidón con un poco de pena.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— En momentos como estos me gustaría nunca haberte conocido. E imagino que por lo que tuviste que hacer hoy, que a ti también te gustaría no haberme conocido.

 

Percy, recostado en su cama, se incorpora levemente y mira hacia la puerta de la cabaña, en donde Nico se encuentra recargado con una sonrisa burlona.

 

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te amaba? Pues, lo he reconsiderado, creo que en realidad te odio. — ante las palabras de su esposo/novio, Nico ríe, entrando en el lugar. — Aunque tal vez podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

 

— ¿En serio? Y, ¿qué tendría que hacer? — pregunta el menor, sentándose sobre las piernas de Percy y comenzando a besar su cuello.

 

— Mmm… pues lo que estás haciendo ahora es un buen comienzo. — contesta el hijo de Poseidón, deslizando una de sus manos bajo la remera de Nico.

 

El de ojos oscuros sigue besando el cuello de Percy, subiendo por la mandíbula y terminando en los labios de este. Se besan un largo rato, hasta que Nico intenta quitarle la remera a Percy. Este lo detiene.

 

— Aguarda.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta extrañado el menor.

 

— ¿No te parece extraño?

 

— ¿Qué cosa? Lo único que me parece extraño en este momento es que me detengas siendo posible que te haga una de las mejores mamadas de tu vida.

 

Percy pone los ojos en blanco.

 

— Te tienes en demasiada estima. Pero hablo de otra cosa, ¿no te parece extraño que cada vez que estamos por acostarnos algo nos detiene? Grover, Annabeth, la llamada de mi madre hace unos días, nuestros padres el día que volvíamos de Hartford…

 

Nico lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver hacia dónde va todo.

 

— ¿Y lo qué tu dices es qué…?

 

— Que, efectivamente, esto debe ser algún plan de los dioses para que no nos acostemos hasta que estemos bajo la vigilancia de Her… la Diosa del Matrimonio.

 

Nico parece entenderlo todo, entonces bufa, molesto. Algunas veces le gustaría poder matar dioses.

 

— Odio ser mestizo.

 

— No te preocupes, no eres el único, yo también lo odio.

 

— Supongo que la Diosa del Matrimonio es una voyeur.

 

Percy ríe, mas fuera se escucha un trueno y deciden que lo más prudente es cambiar de tema.

 

— Entonces… ¿aguantamos hasta el matrimonio? — Nico suelta una carcajada ante lo dicho por su prometido/esposo/novio.

 

— Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser?

 

Se besan un rato más, hasta que fuera escuchan el aviso para la cena.

 

— Entonces prepárate, Perseus Jackson, porque en tres días voy a dejarte absolutamente agotado.

 

— Y yo te juro que no vas a poder sentarte en una semana.

 

— Más te vale cumplir con eso, porque jurar en vano está mal.

 

Nico se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta. Cuando está por salir, Percy lo llama.

 

— Nico, espera.

 

El susodicho se gira, curioso. Percy le sonríe de una forma que hace que el corazón de Nico se expanda y le ocupe casi todo el cuerpo, porque no debería ser legal (y, de echo, para los dioses no lo es) que ese chico (hombre) lo quiera tanto.

 

— Te amo.

 

Nico contiene la emoción inhalando profundo, porque no va a ponerse a llorar como una chiquilla enamorada. En cambio, sonríe de costado, algo prepotentemente.

 

— Lo sé, es imposible no amarme, soy genial.

 

Percy se ríe muy fuerte y Nico vuelve a girarse.

 

— Yo también te amo. — murmura, aprovechando el ruido de la risa de Percy, el cual, a pesar de todo lo escucha.

 

Entonces Nico sale de la Cabaña de Poseidón y Percy siente las fuerzas renovadas.

 

Porque si, todo ese suplicio vale la pena si así va a poder estar con Nico sin que los molesten.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Nico se despierta al sentir como Günther y Michelle (su otra hermana nueva) saltan sobre él. Los dos mocosos deberían agradecer tener solo ocho y diez años respectivamente, porque sino los estaría matando en este mismo momento.

 

— A ver, enanos, ¿quieren dejar de usarme de trampolín? — les dice entre dientes, intentando sonar amenazador.

 

Obviamente no lo consigue, porque los dos mestizos se ríen muy fuerte. Los malditos mocosos deben entender todo su sufrimiento y realmente deben gozar con todo eso.

 

— ¡Levántate Nico! — chilla Michelle, con un tono demasiado agudo para el gusto de su hermano mayor.

 

— Rachel vino hace un rato y dijo que te despertáramos, porque tienes que prepararte para tu boda. — le explica Günther, bajándose de la cama. Michelle lo imita.

 

— ¡Si! Dijo que te esperaba en la casita de la Señora O’Leary. — dice la chica y a Nico le resulta gracioso que se refiera como “casita” a la enorme construcción en la que duerme la _mascotita_ de Percy.

 

— Bien, bien, ya voy.

 

Se cambia con el parloteo de sus medio hermanos de fondo. La primera de los dos en llegar al Campamento había sido Michelle, dos años atrás. Al comienzo pensó que no lograría acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una hermana nuevamente, mucho menos poder convivir con ella.

 

Pero, a la larga, y aún más con la llegada de Günther el año anterior, no solo se ha acostumbrado a ellos, sino que ya no se imagina sus veranos (y algunos fines de semanas, feriados o vacaciones de invierno) sin sus dos hermanitos. No son Bianca. Y, en realidad, aunque la quiso un montón, se alegra de que no lo sean.

 

— ¡Nico, Nico! Michelle dice que a Percy y a ti les gusta jugar a los perritos, ¿es verdad? — Günther lo mira con inocencia y Michelle, detrás de él, contiene una carcajada.

 

Maldita mocosa.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— No es que me crea Sansón y tenga miedo que con mi cabello se valla mi poder, pero… ¿de verdad es necesario que me corte el pelo?

 

— Vamos Percy, no es como si te fueran a rapar y tuvieses que quedar calvo. — le dice Annabeth, sentándose frente a él.

 

— Es que… no lo sé… No es que no confíe en Pollux, pero…

 

— ¿Es por lo que pasó con Chris hace dos años? — pregunta el hijo de Dionysus, colocándole una bata a Percy. — Porque en ese entonces recién había comenzado la escuela de estilismo. Además, su oreja no quedó tan mal.

 

Percy traga en seco. Lo único que espera es no perder ningún trozo de su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Luego que tengo que hacer? — pregunta el hijo de Poseidón, viendo como un mechón de cabello cae frente a sus ojos.

 

— Pues, luego tienes que ofrecer un sacrificio a los dioses. Supongo que un ciervo no estaría mal. — dice Grover, jugando con una de las tijeras de Pollux.

 

— ¿Qué no eres vegetariano y estás en contra de la agresión a los animales?

 

— Es distinto. Esto es un sacrificio a los dioses. — dice el sátiro.

 

— ¡Grover! ¡¿Nunca te dijeron que no se juega con las tijeras?! — lo regaña el hijo de Dionysus y Percy puede jurar que la tijera acaba de pasar a menos de medio milímetro de su oreja.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Nico observa la pira que acaba de encender Rachel. Cuando lo leyó en la lista, pensó que sería simple, sin ningún problema mayor. Pero ahora, con la caja entre sus manos, siente que va dolerle mucho más de lo que imaginó en un principio.

 

— Nico, es hora de hacer los sacrificios. Primero te cortaremos un mechón de cabello. — dice Maureen, la Líder de la Cabaña de Aphrodite.

 

Clarisse, ayudada de una pequeña navaja, corta un pequeño mechón de cabello, para luego arrojarlo sobre la pira.

 

— Ahora, por más que en este caso no sea cierto, debemos ofrecerle a la Diosa Artemisa un cinturón, símbolo de tu virginidad.

 

Algunos de los presentes ríen y Nico querría hacerlo, si no fuera porque está demasiado ocupado apretando con fuerza la caja que en instantes debe entregar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, sin llegar a ver como Clarisse arroja a la pira el cinturón de cuero.

 

— También debemos sacrificar un cerdo a los dioses.

 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Nico escucha los chillidos del animal antes de que Chris lo decapite. Le da un poco de pena el pobrecillo. Pero, aún así, no puede dejar de pensar en el último sacrificio. Aunque no la ve, sabe que Clarisse está arrojando un poco de la sangre del cerdo a la piro.

 

— Y ahora, por último, Nico, tienes que entregar los juguetes de tu infancia.

 

El hijo de Hades inhala profundamente, intentando darse el valor necesario para cumplir con el siguiente paso. Abre la caja que hasta hacía unos instantes sostenía entre sus manos con fuerza. Con cuidado y casi con adoración, saca el juego de Mitomagia.

 

Siente un sollozo pujando por salir desde su garganta. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, odiando un poquito a los dioses. Ese juego es lo único que le queda de Bianca.

 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, mira la pira decidido. Ama a Percy y si para estar con él debe sacrificar el único recuerdo que le queda de Bianca, va a hacerlo.

 

Resuelto, avanza hasta la pira, para luego arrojar el juego dentro de ella. Las llamas toman un color negruzco por unos segundos, elevándose aún más hacia el cielo. Luego vuelven al naranja rojizo natural, pero Nico sabe que la ofrenda ya ha sido aceptada.

 

Se queda mirando el fuego un rato más, hasta que Rachel le pone una mano en el hombro. Él se gira y la encuentra mirándole, con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro.

 

— ¿Estás bien?

 

Asiente, para luego sonreírle levemente. Rachel suspira, algo aliviada.

 

— Bien, entonces vamos que aún tienes que darte el baño purificador. Tienes que sentirte afortunado, hemos conseguido agua de la fuente Calíorre.

 

— Bien, ¿tengo que hacerlo en las duchas?

 

Rachel se ríe, al igual que Clarisse y Maureen.

 

— ¿Duchas? No Nico, te equivocas. Lo hemos puesto en una tina, tienes que sumergirte completamente en el agua. Oh y, por cierto, tienes que hacerlo al aire libre, así que la tina está afuera. — Nico la mira con los ojos desorbitadlos.

 

— ¡Pero es invierno! ¡Hace menos de 4 grados!

 

— Lo sé. Tienes mucha suerte de que esté tan caluroso.

 

— Los odio a todos.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Chris…

 

— ¿Si, Percy?

 

— Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esa cabaña no estaba allí la última vez que vine, ¿verdad?

 

— No, no te equivocas. La hemos construido la semana pasada.

 

— Si, eso me parecía. Chris…

 

— ¿Si, Percy?

 

— Dime, _por favor_ , que esa cabaña no es en la que vamos a tener que vivir Nico y yo todos los veranos.

 

— Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

 

— Mierda.

 

Ya es el segundo día de preparativos y el día oficial de la ceremonia. Percy está seguro de que nunca estuvo tan nervioso en toda su ya no tan corta vida.

 

Para colmo, la casita que les construyeron en el Campamento (Porque _Percy, la novia tiene que ir en procesión hasta la casa del novio. Se que los neoyorkinos están acostumbrados a ver cosas extrañas, pero… ¿no sería demasiado extraño ya una procesión de un montón de adolescentes y niños vestidos con túnicas, centauros, sátiros y dioses desfilando por las calles de Nueva York?_ ) es mucho más pequeña que las otras y _rosa_. Les han pintado la jodida cabaña de rosa. Y no cualquier rosa, no. Rosa _chillón_.

 

Percy está comenzando a pensar que no solo allá arriba lo odian los dioses, sino que aquí en la tierra los mestizos también lo detestan. Malditos traidores. Que la próxima vez uno de ellos mate a Kronos. Aunque, técnicamente, quien mató a Kronos fue Luke, pero esas son nimiedades.

 

— Quiero que sepan que Nico va a matar a alguien. Y, como yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, no va a ser precisamente a mí.

 

— Vamos, Percy, no es tan malo. Es que había sobrado pintura de cuando le dimos una capa de pintura a la Cabaña de Aphrodite.

 

— ¡¿Y por qué le están poniendo guirnaldas?!

 

— Es, junto con las hojas de olivo y de laurel, parte de la decoración ceremonial, Sesos de Algas, no te me alteres. — le dice Annabeth, poniéndose junto a él. — Y ahora apúrate, que tienes que ir preparándote para la boda.

 

Percy suspira, resignado.

 

— De acuerdo.

 

— Ah, por cierto, ¿dónde quieres que se sienten tu madre y Paul? — le pregunta Grover.

 

El hijo de Poseidón se queda unos segundos quieto en el lugar en el que está, preguntándose si ha escuchado bien. Luego comprende que no si, que Grover realmente le ha dicho que su madre y su padrastro estarán en su boda en el Inframundo.

 

— Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Oh, Nico, estás hermoso.

 

— Vuelves a decir eso y me va a importar una mierda que el Campamento se quede sin Oráculo.

 

Rachel ríe suavemente. Están en la Cabaña de Hades. La Oráculo está vestida con una túnica blanca de un solo tirante, además su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un rodete alto.

 

— Pero, igualmente, fuera de chiste, esa túnica te queda muy bien.

 

Nico bufa, molesto. Lleva una túnica (por suerte masculina) negra y el bendito velo, también negro, sobre la cabeza.

 

— Los odio a todos.

 

— No, eso no es cierto. A Percy lo amas y a mí y a Annabeth nos adoras.

 

— Hazme el favor y vete a la mierda, Rachel.

 

La susodicha se ríe y, entonces, Günther y Michelle entran corriendo en la cabaña, vestidos también con túnicas.

 

— ¡Wow, Nico, estás muy lindo! — Grita la niña, aplaudiendo.

 

— ¡El maestro Chiron dice que ya es la hora! — Canturrea Günther, trepándose a la espalda de su hermana.

 

Nico contiene el aire en sus pulmones durante unos segundos. De pronto un gran pánico lo invade y lo único que quiere hacer es salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a la Patagonia. Entonces piensa en Percy.

 

Con un suspiro, larga todo el aire en sus pulmones.

 

 _Vale la pena._

— Muy bien, andando.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que siempre hubo un ascensor al Inframundo?

 

— Si, hay uno aquí, en la cabaña principal, y otro en el Empire State. Llevan directamente al Palacio de Hades.

 

— ¡¿Y por qué nunca lo usamos?! ¡Nos hubiésemos ahorrado un buen viajecito y un montón de problemas usando alguno de los dos la primera vez que tuvimos que bajar! — grita Percy, al borde del ataque de nervios.

 

— Porque al Rey de los Muertos no le gusta que lo usen, siente que cualquiera puede entrar en su casa. Pero para hacer todo más rápido hoy, los permitió como entrada.

 

Percy ni siquiera se molesta en decir nada. Mejor bajar de una vez y acabar con todo ese suplicio, antes de que su cordura diga “chau” y empiece a cortar cabezas mestizas.

 

Sabe que Nico ha bajado hace un rato, acompañado de Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Günther y Michelle. Mentalmente se recuerda que son solo un par de horas más y la peor parte ya habrá pasado.

 

Está por entrar en el ascensor, cuando un grito se escucha.

 

— ¡Percy! ¡Percy! — al girarse, el susodicho se encuentra Tyson corriendo hacia él. A pesar de todo, es un alivio ver a su hermano ahí.

 

— ¡Grandullón! — Tyson rodea a Percy con sus brazos y lo estruja con fuerza, levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

 

— ¡Percy, vine a tu boda! ¡Papá me dio el día libre!

 

El cíclope abraza tan fuertemente a su medio hermano, que este teme por unos segundos que le rompa un hueso. Luego recuerda que tiene la maldición de Aquiles y se relaja un poco más.

 

— Me alegro mucho, Tyson. Ahora, ¿vamos?

 

Tyson y Grover asienten y, así, los tres suben al ascensor.

 

— ¿Qué piso es, Grover?

 

— Subsuelo 666.

 

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Es casi un alivio que toda la decoración en el Inframundo sea negra. Si, hay guirnaldas y algunos corazones de cartulina pegados a las paredes, pero al menos no son rosas.

 

— Padre. — saluda Nico, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. — Persephone. — otra inclinación.

 

— Más te vale, chiquillo infeliz, que Perseus Jackson sea el amor de tu vida, porque sino…

 

Nico sabe que en palabras de su padre eso significa “espero que sea feliz”. Con el tiempo ha comenzado a comprender mejor al Dios de la Muerte. Al fin y al cabo, es su hijo, se le parece en mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado.

 

Al entrar al salón comedor, ve una gran mesa, dispuesta con muchos platos sobre ella. Aún acostado, su suegra y el esposo de esta (este último mirando todo con una mezcla de pánico y admiración) charlan.

 

Sally Jackson lo mira y luego le sonríe.

 

— ¡Nico, cielo! Que bueno que ya hayas llegado. Me gusta como estás. A nosotros nos prestó la ropa Annabeth. Es una gran chica, ¿verdad?

 

Entonces Nico tiene otro ataque de pánico porque, seguramente, Sally le está reclamando el haber separado a Percy de Annabeth. Y el muchacho se pregunta si, en realidad, está bien el que esté con Percy. Quizás Percy hubiese sido mucho más feliz con Annabeth. Quizás…

 

— Nico, estoy tan contenta de que tú y Percy estén juntos. Tú lo haces feliz. — Sally le sonríe mentalmente y Nico se pregunta si la mujer leerá las mentes o él será muy obvio.

 

— Gracias, señora Jackson.

 

Varias luces de colores inundan el lugar y, cuando recupera la visión, Nico se encuentra con casi todos los Olímpicos.

 

Zeus, yendo del brazo con Hera, se acerca a Hades, para saludarlo. Apollo, Hermes y Athena se sientan en unas sillas, mientras que Ares y Hephaestus compiten por quién se sienta junto a Aphrodite. Hestia le sonríe amablemente desde el otro lado del salón, mientras Demeter corre a abrazar a su hija.

 

Eros, Psique, Hedone y a los que reconoce como Hebe y Ganímedes. No tarda en llegar por el ascensor del Empire Estate Artemis junto a las Cazadoras (entre las que distingue a Thalía, que lo mira con burla). Cree que las que están en una esquina con cara de haber chupado un limón son Eris y Nemesis.

 

Finalmente, envueltos en una luz azul, aparecen Poseidon, Amphitrite y Triton. Lo único que desea Nico es que aparezca de una vez por todas Percy y se acabe esa pesadilla.

 

— Sally… — saluda suavemente el Dios de los Mares, ante la mirada fastidiada de su esposa. Sally se sonroja levemente, mas luego devuelve el saludo.

 

— Poseidon. Ha sido mucho tiempo. Mi señora Amphitrite, creo que es una pena que los grandes artistas no hayan llegado a plasmar con justicia su belleza. Es un verdadero placer a la vista verla.

 

Obviamente, eso sorprende a la hija de Océano, la cual sonríe con arrogancia. Nico cree que es una pena que Percy no haya heredado la astucia de su madre.

 

Llega una comitiva de mestizos, encabezada por Dionysus y Chiron. Unos segundos después de que el Dios del Vino entra en el comedor, aparece Ariadna.

 

Finalmente, Percy, junto a Grover y Tyson, entra en el lugar.

 

Está seguro que el cambio en sus rostros lo nota hasta el dios más indiferente. Una mezcla de alivio, paz y alegría inunda a ambos mestizos.

 

 _Vale la pena._

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Hades se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y Poseidon a su derecha. Todos notan que a Zeus no le agrada la idea de no ser el centro de atención, pero prefieren hacer como si nada.

 

Nico y Percy se toman las manos por debajo de la mesa, intentando darse ánimos.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, el banquete transcurre con tranquilidad. No hay peleas ni divinas ni mestizas. Percy cree que tiene que agradecerle a Aphrodite, ya que supone que ha amenazado a todo el Olimpo con no estropear su novela. Y, en cuanto a los mestizos, supone que es una mezcla de querer impresionar a sus padres y el temor de que Nico los mate.

 

Tampoco es que todo sea paz y felicidad. Se nota que casi todos los presentes se encuentran incómodos y tienen ganas de retirarse. Percy se arrepiente de haber llamado traidores a los otros mestizos. Al fin y al cabo, si están allí es solo para apoyarlos en todo eso.

 

Su madre le sonríe. Cree que nunca podrá agradecerle todo lo que hace por él. A Paul también le debe un montón. Supone que tener un hijastro mestizo y estar en la boda de este con el padre del mismo, que además de todo es el Dios de los Mares, no debe ser algo demasiado agradable.

 

Por suerte el banquete llega su fin.

 

— Ahora, puedes quitarle el velo a la novia. — le indica Rachel a Percy mas, al ver la mirada que le lanza Nico, se corrige. — Quiero decir novio.

 

Percy le quita con cuidado el velo a Nico. No sabe si deben besarse o no, perdió la lista la noche anterior y no pudo releer lo que debía hacer en la ceremonia. Por suerte, Rachel se lo recuerda.

 

— Entonces… deberíamos ir yendo a la casa de los novios, ¿verdad?

 

Dioses y mestizos nunca parecieron estar tan de acuerdo en algo.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Como, obviamente, no entraban todos en el ascensor, fueron subiendo por grupos en el ascensor. Al menos los mestizos, los dioses directamente se aparecieron.

 

De la casa principal a la cabaña que les construyeron, debe de haber tan solo unos doscientos metros. Pero, tanto para Percy como para Nico (y para todos en general), son los _tan solo doscientos metros_ más largos de sus vidas.

 

(Y, teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de los presentes son inmortales, son unos doscientos muy largos.)

 

Encabezando el cortejo están Percy y Nico, tomados del brazo. Nico, a pesar de sentir una mezcla extraña de humillación, vergüenza y alivio, está tranquilo. Percy tiene miedo de que Rachel o Annabeth lo hayan drogado.

 

Sally va detrás de ellos, llevando una antorcha encendida. Supuestamente, según la tradición, quien debe llevar la antorcha es la madre de la novia. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que Maria Di Angelo está muerta, al igual que Bianca, y que Persephone se negó rotundamente a llevar la antorcha, Sally se ofreció a llevarla.

 

Detrás, va el resto de la comitiva, entonando cantos a Himero, como dicta la tradición. Lo gracioso, o al menos Percy intenta pensar en eso como gracioso, para no suicidarse allí mismo, es que Himero también va entre ellos.

 

Una vez frente a la cabaña, como espera Percy, la cara de Nico se contrae en un gesto de horror – o furia, el hijo de Poseidon no está seguro. Mas ya están en la última instancia de toda esa tortura, y arruinarlo ahora sería desperdiciar el esfuerzo de todos esos días.

 

Entran a la casa acompañados de algunos mestizos, la Oráculo, Sally y Paul, cantando aún. Por suerte, ningún dios los acompaña. Nico supone que se han ido finalmente a sus casas. El Rey de los Fantasmas se pregunta si su padre quemará el salón comedor para deshacerse de la decoración y desinfectar el lugar.

 

Sally y Paul se despiden de la pareja, la primera entre lágrimas y el segundo con una sonrisa cansada. Percy les dice que se lleven el Prius, ya que ellos habían llegado ahí por el ascensor del Inframundo y, obviamente, no podían volver de la misma forma.

 

Los otros mestizos comienzan a arrojarles a las cabezas dátiles, higos y nueces. Percy y Nico coincidirán más adelante en que esa parte de la tradición les parece dolorosamente estúpida.

 

Todos comienzan a irse. Los últimos en hacerlo son Rachel, Annabeth, Grover y Tyson.

 

— ¡Espero que sean muy felices! — les dice Tyson, con la sonrisa más grande que han visto en sus vidas. Tras abrazar a su hermano y el esposo de este, el cíclope también se retira.

 

— Bueno, creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos. — dice Rachel, guiñándoles un ojo.

 

— Si, imagino que, después de más de una semana, la feliz pareja querrá algo de privacidad. — agrega Annabeth, seguido de una risita.

 

— ¡Meeeh, no quiero saber! — se queja Grover, más luego agrega: — espero que sean muy felices, chicos.

 

— Ah, y, por cierto, no olviden que mañana es el último día ceremonial. Por la tarde tienen que venir tanto Poseidon como Hades a visitarlos y traerles regalos. — les recuerda Annabeth.

 

— ¿Y luego me juran que se acaba? — prácticamente suplica el Líder del Campamento Mestizo. Rachel le sonríe, comprensiva.

 

— Si, luego se acaba.

 

Los recién casados suspiran agradecidos y sus amigos se retiran, riendo.

 

Apenas se cierra la puerta, Nico salta sobre Percy, el cual lo atrapa casi desesperados. Comienzan a besarse con ganas, dirigiéndose así hacia la cama, que está a solo unos metros de ellos.

 

Caen sobre esta y se sacan las túnicas (lo cual les parece lo único bueno de llevarlas, que se quitan rápido), comenzando a tocarse con desesperación.

 

Entonces… Nico bosteza. Percy lo imita.

 

— Mierda. Estoy muerto. — protesta Nico. Percy sonríe, para luego acariciarlo suavemente.

 

— ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos hacer esto mañana. Pero ahora _realmente_ me caigo de sueño. ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo, en el sentido más casto de la palabra?

 

Nico se ríe, para luego besarlo.

 

Con la sensación de que acaban de pasar los dos días más largos de sus vidas, se duermen.

 

Al fin y al cabo, aún tienen toda la vida por delante.

 

FIN

 

 **  
Boda mestiza al estilo griego antiguo   
**

 

— Si alguien vuelve a decirme “señor Jackson” voy a patearte los huevos. Otra vez.

 

— Si, yo también tuve un gran día. Lo bueno es que al llegar a casa, siempre está mi adorable esposo para coronar mi felicidad. — Nico le saca la lengua desde el sofá, logrando que Percy ría levemente. — ¿Tan malo estuvo tu día?

 

— Me crucé “casualmente” a nuestra querida prima Thalía en el local de Sheryl.

 

— ¿Sheryl? Aguarda, ¿qué no es la chica que hace los tatuajes?

 

Percy se recuesta en el sofá, mientras Nico acomoda su espalda sobre el pecho de su novio. Esposo. Lo que sea, hablamos de Percy.

 

— Si. Me dijo que se quiere tatuar su árbol en la espalda. Pero eso no importa, ¡me dijo señor Jackson! ¡¿Por qué soy “Jackson”?! ¡Tú deberías ser “Di Angelo”, entonces! — Nico protesta, mas se deja hacer ante las caricias del otro muchacho.

 

— A mi me gusta mi apellido, gracias. Además, la vecina de arriba me regala galletas pensando que soy un hijo perdido de Michael Jackson.

 

 Nico bufa, mientras se da vuelta y se sienta sobre el regazo del mayor.

 

— ¿Quieres callarte y follarme?

 

— Es lo que quiero hacer desde hace una semana.

 

Entonces se besan, mientras Nico lucha con el cinturón de Percy y este último intenta sacarle la remera al primero sin despegarse de sus labios.

 

Apenas un par de minutos después, ya están semidesnudos y tan calientes como no lo habían estado en meses. Nico, ahora debajo de Percy, jadea y gime de una forma que logra que el hijo de Poseidón se olvide hasta quién era ese tío llamado Kronos.

 

Entonces, mientras el de ojos verdes desliza sus manos por la ropa interior del menor, suena el teléfono. Percy se paraliza.

 

— Si llegas a atender… te mato. Y le digo a Minos que te mande a los Campos de Castigo.

 

Aunque intenta sonar amenazante, Nico falla enormemente en el intento. Es decir, no puedes tomarte muy en serio a un chico desnudo, sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies (Percy puede afirmarlo por un estudio de campo), que, además de todo, está debajo de ti y se cuelga de tus caderas con sus piernas.

 

Igualmente, por las dudas, Percy decide no atender. Craso error.

 

— ¡Argh! ¡Búsquense un cuarto!

 

Por el susto, Percy empuja a Nico, tirándolo al piso.

 

— ¡Perseus Jackson, voy a matarte! ¡Pero primero me voy a preparar un sátiro al horno!

 

Grover, del otro lado del mensaje Iris, retrocede, asustado. Percy se tapa la entrepierna con el almohadón del sillón, mientras que Nico intenta cubrirse con los libros de la Universidad de su esposo.

 

— Grover, más te vale que me llames porque Kronos volvió, o porque las frambuesas mutantes de Pollux se revelaron y están comiendo mestizos. Porque, por si no lo notaste, estamos en una situación un poco delicada aquí.

 

— Pues… — Grover duda unos segundos.

 

Entonces un jarrón vuela por el lugar, traspasando el mensaje Iris y estrellándose en una de las paredes del apartamento. El sátiro chilla, temblando.

 

— ¡Dinos de una jodida vez que mierda quieres, Grover! — Aunque siente un poco de pena por su amigo, Percy se alegra de que esa furia no esté dirigida a él.

 

— Es que… bueno, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, Percy. Y… y… ayer, hablé con Annabeth, ¿sabes? Y ella me contó que ustedes dos se… se casaron y… y yo pensé que también era tu mejor, Percy. Y… ustedes no me invitaron. Si no fuera por Annabeth, ni siquiera sabría que están… casados.

 

— ¿Es necesario hablar de _esto_ ahora? Por si no lo notaste, Grover, estamos en una situación un poco…

 

— ¡Meeeh! ¡Detente ahí, no quiero saber!

 

— ¡Entonces no nos interrumpas! — Percy puede sentir la energía asesina que desprende el menor, por lo que decide cortar por lo sano con todo de una vez.

 

— Grover, ve al punto, _por favor_. — el sátiro asiente efusivamente.

 

— Ustedes se casaron, pero lo hicieron de la forma legal de los humanos, ¿no?

 

— Si estás sugiriendo que me ponga un jodido vestido blanco, Grover, tu novia va a llorar savia, porque voy a mandarle tu cuerpo asado y en trocitos.

 

A Percy le gustaría hacer algún chiste como “¿ves que tú solo asumes que eres la señora?”, pero está seguro de que, junto a los trozos de cuerpo del sátiro, irían los suyos.

 

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo jamás sugeriría eso! — Grover parece a punto de colapsar.

 

— ¿Entonces?

 

— E-en realidad, lo que voy a decirles, es una orden de los dioses, ya que han llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a ustedes. Yo solo soy el mensajero. Así que, _por favor_ , no me maten.

 

— Grover…

 

— Ve al grano.

 

El sátiro suspira, para luego tomar aire con fuerza, intentando darse ánimos.

 

— Deben casarse religiosamente. — Nico abre la boca para objetar algo, pero el otro se le adelanta. — Es decir, bajo la religión griega antigua, la religión de sus padres.

 

Y a Percy ya se le hacía raro que los dioses no lo hubiesen ido a molestar en toda una semana.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Aphrodite seguro tiene algo que ver en todo esto, estoy seguro.

 

— Primero, no olvides que no es bueno para nuestra salud y cordura llamarlos por su nombre. Segundo, ¿te quedaba alguna duda de que ella está detrás de esto?

 

Están yendo al Campamento Mestizo, a arreglar las cosas para su boda. De hecho, están yendo a que les digan que mierda es lo que tienen que hacer, ya que no tienen ni las más remota idea de en qué consisten las bodas griegas.

 

Annabeth y Rachel los esperan allá. A Nico, toda esta situación, le parece muy bizarra. Percy, sin embargo, ya se ha acostumbrado a los caprichos de los dioses. Y, por consecuente, al malhumor de Nico cuando alguno de esos caprichos le molesta. O sea siempre.

 

— Pero en lo que tienes que pensar es en que de una vez por todas van a dejar de molestarnos. Eso es bueno. — Percy intenta tranquilizar a Nico, el cual gruñe.

 

— Creo que todo esto es solo una excusa para molestarnos y evitar que tengamos sexo.

 

Percy estaciona el auto a un costado de la carretera. Nico lo mira, interrogante.

 

— ¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?

 

— Por si no entendiste, Jackson, quiero tu polla en mi culo.

 

Antes de que el muchacho termine la frase, ya están besándose y quitándose la ropa. Nico se sienta sobre Percy en el asiento del conductor. Van tirando la ropa sobre el asiente trasero, no en el del acompañante, o en cualquier sitio que no sea el cuerpo del otro.

 

— Mierda, Nico, no tenemos nada para lub…

 

— ¡Usa tu saliva, sesos de alga!

 

Percy se anota mentalmente que Nico no tiene muy buen humor cuando le falta sexo y que suele ponerse muy impaciente al momento de la acción en esos casos. Tampoco es que el esté muy paciente que digamos, pero…

 

Percy mete dos dedos en la boca del menor, el cual comienza a lamerlos con ganas. Ya están por quitarse los pantalones, cuando…

 

— ¡Annabeth! — grita Nico, pasando al asiento del copiloto velozmente. Percy mira con horror por la ventanilla, en donde, del otro lado, su ex-novia los mira divertida.

 

— Muchachos, entiendo que no quieran desperdiciar ni un segundo, pero… ¿es necesario _hacerlo_ en la entrada del Campamento?

 

La joven pareja mira, con los rostros totalmente pálidos, el Árbol de Thalía a unos metros de ellos, sobre la colina.

 

Percy vuelve a pensar que Aphrodite se debe estar divirtiendo mucho con su comedia romántica favorita.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Cuando bajan la colina, Clarisse los espera, con una sonrisa burlona adornándole el rostro.

 

— ¡Pero si son los chicos que se fugaron con sus dos amiguitas a Connecticut a casarse! Muchachos, en serio, ustedes son tan rebeldes. ¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Di Angelo? — le pregunta la chica a Percy, el cual recuerda que la hija de Ares se lleva mejor con Nico que con él.

 

— Bien, muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Por cierto, parece que vas a estallar en cualquier segundo, ¿Chris estuvo haciendo bien su trabajo, verdad? — ante el comentario de Percy, Clarisse enrojece (los muchachos no saben si de vergüenza o de ira), mientras se toca inconcientemente el abultado vientre.

 

Afortunadamente, antes de que Clarisse olvide que está embarazada y se enfrasque en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Percy, el Chiron llega, acompañado de Rachel

 

— ¡Percy, Nico! ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes mestizos! Los estábamos esperando. Nunca he organizado una boda, pero si puedo entrenar diez mestizos en dos horas para robar cada uno una manzana del Jardín de las Hespérides, voy a poder hacerlo.

 

Nico no entiende realmente que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Pero bueno, últimamente, Nico no entiende muchas cosas de su mundo.

 

Percy supone, por otro lado, que tras dos monótonos milenios de entrenar chiquillos hiperactivos, un cambio de carrera (de entrenador de gladiadores a pony organizador de eventos) debe ser algo al menos un poco refrescante. O, simplemente, que después de tantos años, el querido Chiron ya está senil.

 

— Err…  gracias, maestro Chiron. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? — pregunta Percy, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

 

— Pues, antes que nada, dejen sus pertenencias en sus respectivas cabañas. Luego diríjanse al comedor, en donde tendremos una reunión con los otros líderes de las cabañas.

 

El centauro les sonríe gentilmente, mientras que Rachel lo hace con burla. Annabeth y Clarisse ríen, mientras que Nico cuenta mentalmente hasta un trillón y Percy le reza a su padre por, al menos, un poco de piedad.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Media hora más tarde, los líderes de las 23 cabañas (además de la de Hades, cada dios con al menos un hijo mestizo en el Campamento termina teniendo una cabaña), la Oráculo, el Jefe de los Sátiros (o sea, Grover), Chiron y el Señor D se encuentran en el comedor.

 

Lo único que sorprende (y, en cierto punto, aterra) a Percy, es que, al parecer, el Señor D se encuentra muy feliz con la situación.

 

— Bueno, héroes, como todos sabrán, Aquaman y el cadáver de la novia están casados. — la hija de Eris ríe, mientras que el hijo de Iris la calla. — Pero, como estábamos aburridos y mis tíos no querían que pulvericemos a sus bebés, decidimos que lo mejor era que dejen de vivir en pecado y se casen realmente, como nosotros mandamos. Ya que, como todos ustedes sabrán, energúmenos, una vez que estén casados con la bendición de los dioses, entrarán en la jurisdicción de mi adorada madrastra, la cual no les va a quitar el ojo de encima ni un segundo.

 

Nico y Percy se miran, preguntándose cómo pudieron ser tan idiotas como para no notar ese pequeño detalle.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo, Jhonson? ¿El agua te ha hecho olvidar que Hera es la diosa del matrimonio? Como sea, en dos días los tortolitos van a comenzar el rito de matrimonio y es nuestro trabajo que todo salga bien, ya que tendremos a todos dioses en esta _celebración_. Por lo visto, y según Aphrodite, esta es la “boda del milenio”.

 

El Señor D está por retirarse pero, antes de hacerlo, agrega un último comentario, demasiado casual como para tomarlo así.

 

— Ah, por cierto, como supongo sabrán, en el segundo día hay una fiesta. Dicen que será toda una… bacanal.

 

La risa del Dios del Vino retumba en los oídos de Percy aún cuando este se ha ido. El muchacho se pregunta, nuevamente, por qué si los salvó, los dioses lo odian tanto.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Rachel…

 

— ¿Si, Nico?

 

— ¿Tu eres mi amiga, verdad?

 

— ¡Por supuesto que los soy! ¿Ocurre algo?

 

— Oh, no, nada. Solo… ¿me harías un favor?

 

— Si, si, claro. ¿Qué necesitas?

 

— Oh, nada demasiado elaborado. Solo que me claves esa cuchilla en el pecho todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te cerciores de que estoy bien muerto.

 

Rachel ríe, mientras Nico mira con verdadero horror la lista de cosas que se hace en el ritual de matrimonio de la Antigua Grecia. Aunque, posiblemente, lo que más lo horroriza, es el rol que le tocará cumplir.

 

— ¡¿Y por qué mierda soy la jodida novia?!

 

— “Jodida novia”. Mmm, si, supongo que está bien aplicado el término, ya que Percy a ti te ha jodido más de una vez. — Rachel se ríe sola de su propio chiste, mas al notar la mirada de Nico sobre ella, decide proceder a explicarle la situación. — Es simple: Percy vio la lista antes y escogió ser el novio.

 

— ¡Pero…!

 

— Ah, ah, lo siento, solo había dos papeles en esta obra y Percy te ganó de mano. Mejor suerte para la próxima.

 

— Los odio a todos. — dice Nico, cruzándose de brazos y tirándose sobre su cama. Rachel lo mira con un poco de compasión, sentándose sobre la cama de Günther, el nuevo hermano de Nico.

 

— Mira, no te voy a mentir, el objetivo de esto es humillarlos un montón, ¿y qué? Tú quieres que te dejen en paz, ¿verdad? ¡Pues con esto vas a conseguirlo! Si, es una mierda, sobre todo porque luego la Diosa del Matrimonio va a estar mirándolos todo el día, pero no importa, porque no van a molestarlos.

 

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente, Nico suspira, resignado.

 

— Supongo que tienes razón. Pero… ¿es necesario que me ponga un velo?

  
Rachel sonríe.

 

— Si, pero, ¡oye!, en la antigüedad no había tanta obsesión con el blanco, así que podemos hacerte uno negro. Además, agradece que no tienes que llevar vestido.

 

— ¡Pero tendré que usar túnica!

 

— Nico, _todos_ usaremos túnicas. Y no te preocupes, llevarás una túnica de hombre, yo me aseguraré de eso.

 

El menor se para y va hacia su amiga, para darle un beso en la mejilla. La muchacha lo mira, sorprendida.

 

— ¿Y eso?

 

— Por ser la mejor amiga que he tenido.

 

Rachel ríe.

 

— No se vale, soy la única amiga que has tenido.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— No quiero. No pueden obligarme a hacer esto.

 

— Percy…

 

— ¡No, Annabeth, no, no quiero! ¡No!

 

— ¡Percy…!

 

— ¿No me escuchaste, Grover? ¡Dije que no!

 

— ¡Entonces no se podrán casar! — intenta explicarle la hija de Athena, mas su amigo sigue negando.

 

— ¡No es necesario esto! ¡No quiero que me den nada, en serio!

 

— ¡Pero es parte del ritual! No es que quieras o no, _tienes_ que hacerlo. — luego de decir eso, Grover se come una lata de arvejas, nervioso.

 

— Pero… pero… ¡él me da mucho miedo!

 

— Lo hubieses pensado antes de tirarte a su hijito.

 

Percy traga en seco, mirando el primer ítem en su lista de tareas como novio.

 

 _Engýesis. Por si no sabes que es, Jhonson, es la firma del contrato matrimonial entre el novio y la “novia”. Es decir que tienes arreglar la dote con el padre de tu noviecito._

 

Con un suspiro (ha descubierto que últimamente suspira mucho), entra en DOA Recording Studios, seguido de cerca por sus dos mejores amigos.

 

En el fondo, todo eso le da un poco de nostalgia. Ya hace diez años que pisó ese lugar por primera vez, en una situación completamente distinta. Pero, de todas formas, tanto ahora como cuando buscaba el Rayo Maestro de Zeus, tiene la horrible sensación de que Hades va a matarlo.

 

Al entrar, Caronte lo espera, con uno de sus elegantes trajes negros. El barquero del Inframundo sonríe con burla, mientras Percy se pregunta si quedará en algún lugar del mundo al menos un ser mitológico que no sepa sobre su situación. Malditos dioses chismosos.

 

— Justo a tiempo, señor Jackson. Hades los espera en su castillo. Ah, y no deben preocuparse por el costo del viaje, la cuenta va a nombre de Poseidón.

 

Percy tiene ganas de dar media vuelta e ir corriendo hasta Nueva York, mas Annabeth lo agarra de un brazo y Grover del otro, avanzando con él hasta el ascensor que desciende hacia el Inframundo.

 

Una vez en la barca de Caronte (con muchos muertos apretujándolo), Percy siente un peso excesivo en el estómago. El Estigio está tan contaminado como la primera vez que lo vio y como la vez que se tuvo que sumergir en él. Por algún motivo extraño, quiere meter una mano dentro. Afortunadamente, las pocas neuronas que le quedan luego de tantos golpes (algo que siempre le dice Nico) le recuerdan que eso sería una estupidez.

 

Cerbero los deja pasar sin ningún problema y Percy puede jurar que una de sus cabezas se ríe de él. Annabeth se muerde el labio y el hijo de Poseidón sabe que la chica se muere por jugar un rato con el guardián del Inframundo.

 

Luego de pasar por la “Sala de Espera” (como suele llamarla Nico) y mirar con cuidado por si ven algún rostro conocido, los chicos llegan al palacio de Hades. Como es invierno, Persephone se encuentra en su jardín, regando sus plantas.

 

— Vaya, vaya, si es mi futuro _yernastro._

 

No es como si Percy fuera un experto en lenguaje, pero duda que esa palabra exista.

 

— Buenas tardes, su Alteza. — saluda Grover, casi en suspiro. El hijo de Poseidón recuerda que Persephone es la Diosa de la Primavera, por lo que su sátiro amigo siente, casi por naturaleza, un amor inmenso hacia ella.

 

— Mi esposo los espera adentro. _Suerte_.

 

Al entrar en el palacio, Percy puede escuchar claramente la risa de Persefone. De cierta forma, le alegra que la diosa no hubiese estado en su primera visita al Inframundo.

 

— Perseus Jackson. Que desagradable sorpresa.

 

Hades no se ve nada contento. Percy se pregunta si realmente ama tanto a Nico. Enseguida se recuerda que si, lo ama tanto.

 

— Err… tío… — Hades deja salir un gruñido y Percy se da cuenta que esa no fue la mejor forma de dirigirse hacia él. — … yo vengo para arreglar la dote por Nico. Porque nos vamos a casar. Y acordamos que él va a ser la novia.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué vas a pedir a cambio de mi hijo? ¿Un lugar como Juez en el Tribunal? ¿Una porción de mi territorio? — Annabeth podría jurar que de los ojos de Hades sale fuego. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, es muy posible que así sea.

 

Percy quiere decirle a su tío que el jamás querría algo relacionado con Inframundo (menos aún trabajar junto a Minos, tiene la sensación de que el rey no lo quiere mucho), pero seguramente el dios se lo tomaría como un insulto, así que prefiero no acotar nada.

 

A Grover le gustaría decir algo, pero al no poder dejar de temblar, decide que es mejor guardar silencio, antes de ponerse a balar.

 

— Tengo una mejor idea, hijo de Poseidón. — dice Hades, con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios. — la dote de mi hijo será que yo no te mate de una forma lenta y dolorosa, ¿te parece bien?

 

Percy sabe que en realidad la pregunta no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, sin posibilidades a pedir otra cosa. Aunque tampoco le molesta. Al fin y al cabo, un dios menos con intenciones de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente siempre es bien recibido.

 

— Me parece perfecto, en realidad. — dice el mestizo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

 

— Bien, entonces… ¡largo de aquí!

 

Ahora no solo Annabeth, sino que también Percy y Nico están seguros de que de los ojos de Hades sale fuego. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sacan las perlas que les dio Chiron para poder salir rápidamente una vez hubiesen terminado su trabajo.

 

Una vez fuera del Inframundo, Percy suspira aliviado. Blackjack y otros dos pegasos los esperan para llevarlos de vuelta a Long Island.

 

— Les juro que si nunca vuelvo al Inframundo, voy a ser feliz. — Annabeth y Grover intercambian miradas nerviosas. — ¿Qué?

 

— Err… Percy… no sé si viste la lista entera de tareas y ritos y todas las cosas que se hacen en los rituales de matrimonio, pero… — comienza la hija de Athena, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — Percy ni siquiera quiere mirar la lista, por temor a encontrarse algo aún más desagradable.

 

— Bueno, Percy, ocurre que… tú sabes, bueno… la el banquete de la boda debe realizarse en la casa del padre de… la novia.

 

— Los dioses me odian, ¿verdad?

 

Annabeth y Grover, como buenos amigos, asientes, mirando al hijo de Poseidón con un poco de pena.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— En momentos como estos me gustaría nunca haberte conocido. E imagino que por lo que tuviste que hacer hoy, que a ti también te gustaría no haberme conocido.

 

Percy, recostado en su cama, se incorpora levemente y mira hacia la puerta de la cabaña, en donde Nico se encuentra recargado con una sonrisa burlona.

 

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te amaba? Pues, lo he reconsiderado, creo que en realidad te odio. — ante las palabras de su esposo/novio, Nico ríe, entrando en el lugar. — Aunque tal vez podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión.

 

— ¿En serio? Y, ¿qué tendría que hacer? — pregunta el menor, sentándose sobre las piernas de Percy y comenzando a besar su cuello.

 

— Mmm… pues lo que estás haciendo ahora es un buen comienzo. — contesta el hijo de Poseidón, deslizando una de sus manos bajo la remera de Nico.

 

El de ojos oscuros sigue besando el cuello de Percy, subiendo por la mandíbula y terminando en los labios de este. Se besan un largo rato, hasta que Nico intenta quitarle la remera a Percy. Este lo detiene.

 

— Aguarda.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta extrañado el menor.

 

— ¿No te parece extraño?

 

— ¿Qué cosa? Lo único que me parece extraño en este momento es que me detengas siendo posible que te haga una de las mejores mamadas de tu vida.

 

Percy pone los ojos en blanco.

 

— Te tienes en demasiada estima. Pero hablo de otra cosa, ¿no te parece extraño que cada vez que estamos por acostarnos algo nos detiene? Grover, Annabeth, la llamada de mi madre hace unos días, nuestros padres el día que volvíamos de Hartford…

 

Nico lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando ver hacia dónde va todo.

 

— ¿Y lo qué tu dices es qué…?

 

— Que, efectivamente, esto debe ser algún plan de los dioses para que no nos acostemos hasta que estemos bajo la vigilancia de Her… la Diosa del Matrimonio.

 

Nico parece entenderlo todo, entonces bufa, molesto. Algunas veces le gustaría poder matar dioses.

 

— Odio ser mestizo.

 

— No te preocupes, no eres el único, yo también lo odio.

 

— Supongo que la Diosa del Matrimonio es una voyeur.

 

Percy ríe, mas fuera se escucha un trueno y deciden que lo más prudente es cambiar de tema.

 

— Entonces… ¿aguantamos hasta el matrimonio? — Nico suelta una carcajada ante lo dicho por su prometido/esposo/novio.

 

— Por supuesto, ¿de qué otra forma podría ser?

 

Se besan un rato más, hasta que fuera escuchan el aviso para la cena.

 

— Entonces prepárate, Perseus Jackson, porque en tres días voy a dejarte absolutamente agotado.

 

— Y yo te juro que no vas a poder sentarte en una semana.

 

— Más te vale cumplir con eso, porque jurar en vano está mal.

 

Nico se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta. Cuando está por salir, Percy lo llama.

 

— Nico, espera.

 

El susodicho se gira, curioso. Percy le sonríe de una forma que hace que el corazón de Nico se expanda y le ocupe casi todo el cuerpo, porque no debería ser legal (y, de echo, para los dioses no lo es) que ese chico (hombre) lo quiera tanto.

 

— Te amo.

 

Nico contiene la emoción inhalando profundo, porque no va a ponerse a llorar como una chiquilla enamorada. En cambio, sonríe de costado, algo prepotentemente.

 

— Lo sé, es imposible no amarme, soy genial.

 

Percy se ríe muy fuerte y Nico vuelve a girarse.

 

— Yo también te amo. — murmura, aprovechando el ruido de la risa de Percy, el cual, a pesar de todo lo escucha.

 

Entonces Nico sale de la Cabaña de Poseidón y Percy siente las fuerzas renovadas.

 

Porque si, todo ese suplicio vale la pena si así va a poder estar con Nico sin que los molesten.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Nico se despierta al sentir como Günther y Michelle (su otra hermana nueva) saltan sobre él. Los dos mocosos deberían agradecer tener solo ocho y diez años respectivamente, porque sino los estaría matando en este mismo momento.

 

— A ver, enanos, ¿quieren dejar de usarme de trampolín? — les dice entre dientes, intentando sonar amenazador.

 

Obviamente no lo consigue, porque los dos mestizos se ríen muy fuerte. Los malditos mocosos deben entender todo su sufrimiento y realmente deben gozar con todo eso.

 

— ¡Levántate Nico! — chilla Michelle, con un tono demasiado agudo para el gusto de su hermano mayor.

 

— Rachel vino hace un rato y dijo que te despertáramos, porque tienes que prepararte para tu boda. — le explica Günther, bajándose de la cama. Michelle lo imita.

 

— ¡Si! Dijo que te esperaba en la casita de la Señora O’Leary. — dice la chica y a Nico le resulta gracioso que se refiera como “casita” a la enorme construcción en la que duerme la _mascotita_ de Percy.

 

— Bien, bien, ya voy.

 

Se cambia con el parloteo de sus medio hermanos de fondo. La primera de los dos en llegar al Campamento había sido Michelle, dos años atrás. Al comienzo pensó que no lograría acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una hermana nuevamente, mucho menos poder convivir con ella.

 

Pero, a la larga, y aún más con la llegada de Günther el año anterior, no solo se ha acostumbrado a ellos, sino que ya no se imagina sus veranos (y algunos fines de semanas, feriados o vacaciones de invierno) sin sus dos hermanitos. No son Bianca. Y, en realidad, aunque la quiso un montón, se alegra de que no lo sean.

 

— ¡Nico, Nico! Michelle dice que a Percy y a ti les gusta jugar a los perritos, ¿es verdad? — Günther lo mira con inocencia y Michelle, detrás de él, contiene una carcajada.

 

Maldita mocosa.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— No es que me crea Sansón y tenga miedo que con mi cabello se valla mi poder, pero… ¿de verdad es necesario que me corte el pelo?

 

— Vamos Percy, no es como si te fueran a rapar y tuvieses que quedar calvo. — le dice Annabeth, sentándose frente a él.

 

— Es que… no lo sé… No es que no confíe en Pollux, pero…

 

— ¿Es por lo que pasó con Chris hace dos años? — pregunta el hijo de Dionysus, colocándole una bata a Percy. — Porque en ese entonces recién había comenzado la escuela de estilismo. Además, su oreja no quedó tan mal.

 

Percy traga en seco. Lo único que espera es no perder ningún trozo de su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Luego que tengo que hacer? — pregunta el hijo de Poseidón, viendo como un mechón de cabello cae frente a sus ojos.

 

— Pues, luego tienes que ofrecer un sacrificio a los dioses. Supongo que un ciervo no estaría mal. — dice Grover, jugando con una de las tijeras de Pollux.

 

— ¿Qué no eres vegetariano y estás en contra de la agresión a los animales?

 

— Es distinto. Esto es un sacrificio a los dioses. — dice el sátiro.

 

— ¡Grover! ¡¿Nunca te dijeron que no se juega con las tijeras?! — lo regaña el hijo de Dionysus y Percy puede jurar que la tijera acaba de pasar a menos de medio milímetro de su oreja.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Nico observa la pira que acaba de encender Rachel. Cuando lo leyó en la lista, pensó que sería simple, sin ningún problema mayor. Pero ahora, con la caja entre sus manos, siente que va dolerle mucho más de lo que imaginó en un principio.

 

— Nico, es hora de hacer los sacrificios. Primero te cortaremos un mechón de cabello. — dice Maureen, la Líder de la Cabaña de Aphrodite.

 

Clarisse, ayudada de una pequeña navaja, corta un pequeño mechón de cabello, para luego arrojarlo sobre la pira.

 

— Ahora, por más que en este caso no sea cierto, debemos ofrecerle a la Diosa Artemisa un cinturón, símbolo de tu virginidad.

 

Algunos de los presentes ríen y Nico querría hacerlo, si no fuera porque está demasiado ocupado apretando con fuerza la caja que en instantes debe entregar. Cierra los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, sin llegar a ver como Clarisse arroja a la pira el cinturón de cuero.

 

— También debemos sacrificar un cerdo a los dioses.

 

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Nico escucha los chillidos del animal antes de que Chris lo decapite. Le da un poco de pena el pobrecillo. Pero, aún así, no puede dejar de pensar en el último sacrificio. Aunque no la ve, sabe que Clarisse está arrojando un poco de la sangre del cerdo a la piro.

 

— Y ahora, por último, Nico, tienes que entregar los juguetes de tu infancia.

 

El hijo de Hades inhala profundamente, intentando darse el valor necesario para cumplir con el siguiente paso. Abre la caja que hasta hacía unos instantes sostenía entre sus manos con fuerza. Con cuidado y casi con adoración, saca el juego de Mitomagia.

 

Siente un sollozo pujando por salir desde su garganta. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, odiando un poquito a los dioses. Ese juego es lo único que le queda de Bianca.

 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, mira la pira decidido. Ama a Percy y si para estar con él debe sacrificar el único recuerdo que le queda de Bianca, va a hacerlo.

 

Resuelto, avanza hasta la pira, para luego arrojar el juego dentro de ella. Las llamas toman un color negruzco por unos segundos, elevándose aún más hacia el cielo. Luego vuelven al naranja rojizo natural, pero Nico sabe que la ofrenda ya ha sido aceptada.

 

Se queda mirando el fuego un rato más, hasta que Rachel le pone una mano en el hombro. Él se gira y la encuentra mirándole, con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro.

 

— ¿Estás bien?

 

Asiente, para luego sonreírle levemente. Rachel suspira, algo aliviada.

 

— Bien, entonces vamos que aún tienes que darte el baño purificador. Tienes que sentirte afortunado, hemos conseguido agua de la fuente Calíorre.

 

— Bien, ¿tengo que hacerlo en las duchas?

 

Rachel se ríe, al igual que Clarisse y Maureen.

 

— ¿Duchas? No Nico, te equivocas. Lo hemos puesto en una tina, tienes que sumergirte completamente en el agua. Oh y, por cierto, tienes que hacerlo al aire libre, así que la tina está afuera. — Nico la mira con los ojos desorbitadlos.

 

— ¡Pero es invierno! ¡Hace menos de 4 grados!

 

— Lo sé. Tienes mucha suerte de que esté tan caluroso.

 

— Los odio a todos.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Chris…

 

— ¿Si, Percy?

 

— Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero esa cabaña no estaba allí la última vez que vine, ¿verdad?

 

— No, no te equivocas. La hemos construido la semana pasada.

 

— Si, eso me parecía. Chris…

 

— ¿Si, Percy?

 

— Dime, _por favor_ , que esa cabaña no es en la que vamos a tener que vivir Nico y yo todos los veranos.

 

— Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

 

— Mierda.

 

Ya es el segundo día de preparativos y el día oficial de la ceremonia. Percy está seguro de que nunca estuvo tan nervioso en toda su ya no tan corta vida.

 

Para colmo, la casita que les construyeron en el Campamento (Porque _Percy, la novia tiene que ir en procesión hasta la casa del novio. Se que los neoyorkinos están acostumbrados a ver cosas extrañas, pero… ¿no sería demasiado extraño ya una procesión de un montón de adolescentes y niños vestidos con túnicas, centauros, sátiros y dioses desfilando por las calles de Nueva York?_ ) es mucho más pequeña que las otras y _rosa_. Les han pintado la jodida cabaña de rosa. Y no cualquier rosa, no. Rosa _chillón_.

 

Percy está comenzando a pensar que no solo allá arriba lo odian los dioses, sino que aquí en la tierra los mestizos también lo detestan. Malditos traidores. Que la próxima vez uno de ellos mate a Kronos. Aunque, técnicamente, quien mató a Kronos fue Luke, pero esas son nimiedades.

 

— Quiero que sepan que Nico va a matar a alguien. Y, como yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, no va a ser precisamente a mí.

 

— Vamos, Percy, no es tan malo. Es que había sobrado pintura de cuando le dimos una capa de pintura a la Cabaña de Aphrodite.

 

— ¡¿Y por qué le están poniendo guirnaldas?!

 

— Es, junto con las hojas de olivo y de laurel, parte de la decoración ceremonial, Sesos de Algas, no te me alteres. — le dice Annabeth, poniéndose junto a él. — Y ahora apúrate, que tienes que ir preparándote para la boda.

 

Percy suspira, resignado.

 

— De acuerdo.

 

— Ah, por cierto, ¿dónde quieres que se sienten tu madre y Paul? — le pregunta Grover.

 

El hijo de Poseidón se queda unos segundos quieto en el lugar en el que está, preguntándose si ha escuchado bien. Luego comprende que no si, que Grover realmente le ha dicho que su madre y su padrastro estarán en su boda en el Inframundo.

 

— Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Oh, Nico, estás hermoso.

 

— Vuelves a decir eso y me va a importar una mierda que el Campamento se quede sin Oráculo.

 

Rachel ríe suavemente. Están en la Cabaña de Hades. La Oráculo está vestida con una túnica blanca de un solo tirante, además su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un rodete alto.

 

— Pero, igualmente, fuera de chiste, esa túnica te queda muy bien.

 

Nico bufa, molesto. Lleva una túnica (por suerte masculina) negra y el bendito velo, también negro, sobre la cabeza.

 

— Los odio a todos.

 

— No, eso no es cierto. A Percy lo amas y a mí y a Annabeth nos adoras.

 

— Hazme el favor y vete a la mierda, Rachel.

 

La susodicha se ríe y, entonces, Günther y Michelle entran corriendo en la cabaña, vestidos también con túnicas.

 

— ¡Wow, Nico, estás muy lindo! — Grita la niña, aplaudiendo.

 

— ¡El maestro Chiron dice que ya es la hora! — Canturrea Günther, trepándose a la espalda de su hermana.

 

Nico contiene el aire en sus pulmones durante unos segundos. De pronto un gran pánico lo invade y lo único que quiere hacer es salir corriendo y no parar hasta llegar a la Patagonia. Entonces piensa en Percy.

 

Con un suspiro, larga todo el aire en sus pulmones.

 

 _Vale la pena._

— Muy bien, andando.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo que siempre hubo un ascensor al Inframundo?

 

— Si, hay uno aquí, en la cabaña principal, y otro en el Empire State. Llevan directamente al Palacio de Hades.

 

— ¡¿Y por qué nunca lo usamos?! ¡Nos hubiésemos ahorrado un buen viajecito y un montón de problemas usando alguno de los dos la primera vez que tuvimos que bajar! — grita Percy, al borde del ataque de nervios.

 

— Porque al Rey de los Muertos no le gusta que lo usen, siente que cualquiera puede entrar en su casa. Pero para hacer todo más rápido hoy, los permitió como entrada.

 

Percy ni siquiera se molesta en decir nada. Mejor bajar de una vez y acabar con todo ese suplicio, antes de que su cordura diga “chau” y empiece a cortar cabezas mestizas.

 

Sabe que Nico ha bajado hace un rato, acompañado de Annabeth, Rachel, Clarisse, Günther y Michelle. Mentalmente se recuerda que son solo un par de horas más y la peor parte ya habrá pasado.

 

Está por entrar en el ascensor, cuando un grito se escucha.

 

— ¡Percy! ¡Percy! — al girarse, el susodicho se encuentra Tyson corriendo hacia él. A pesar de todo, es un alivio ver a su hermano ahí.

 

— ¡Grandullón! — Tyson rodea a Percy con sus brazos y lo estruja con fuerza, levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

 

— ¡Percy, vine a tu boda! ¡Papá me dio el día libre!

 

El cíclope abraza tan fuertemente a su medio hermano, que este teme por unos segundos que le rompa un hueso. Luego recuerda que tiene la maldición de Aquiles y se relaja un poco más.

 

— Me alegro mucho, Tyson. Ahora, ¿vamos?

 

Tyson y Grover asienten y, así, los tres suben al ascensor.

 

— ¿Qué piso es, Grover?

 

— Subsuelo 666.

 

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Es casi un alivio que toda la decoración en el Inframundo sea negra. Si, hay guirnaldas y algunos corazones de cartulina pegados a las paredes, pero al menos no son rosas.

 

— Padre. — saluda Nico, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. — Persephone. — otra inclinación.

 

— Más te vale, chiquillo infeliz, que Perseus Jackson sea el amor de tu vida, porque sino…

 

Nico sabe que en palabras de su padre eso significa “espero que sea feliz”. Con el tiempo ha comenzado a comprender mejor al Dios de la Muerte. Al fin y al cabo, es su hijo, se le parece en mucho más de lo que hubiese esperado.

 

Al entrar al salón comedor, ve una gran mesa, dispuesta con muchos platos sobre ella. Aún acostado, su suegra y el esposo de esta (este último mirando todo con una mezcla de pánico y admiración) charlan.

 

Sally Jackson lo mira y luego le sonríe.

 

— ¡Nico, cielo! Que bueno que ya hayas llegado. Me gusta como estás. A nosotros nos prestó la ropa Annabeth. Es una gran chica, ¿verdad?

 

Entonces Nico tiene otro ataque de pánico porque, seguramente, Sally le está reclamando el haber separado a Percy de Annabeth. Y el muchacho se pregunta si, en realidad, está bien el que esté con Percy. Quizás Percy hubiese sido mucho más feliz con Annabeth. Quizás…

 

— Nico, estoy tan contenta de que tú y Percy estén juntos. Tú lo haces feliz. — Sally le sonríe mentalmente y Nico se pregunta si la mujer leerá las mentes o él será muy obvio.

 

— Gracias, señora Jackson.

 

Varias luces de colores inundan el lugar y, cuando recupera la visión, Nico se encuentra con casi todos los Olímpicos.

 

Zeus, yendo del brazo con Hera, se acerca a Hades, para saludarlo. Apollo, Hermes y Athena se sientan en unas sillas, mientras que Ares y Hephaestus compiten por quién se sienta junto a Aphrodite. Hestia le sonríe amablemente desde el otro lado del salón, mientras Demeter corre a abrazar a su hija.

 

Eros, Psique, Hedone y a los que reconoce como Hebe y Ganímedes. No tarda en llegar por el ascensor del Empire Estate Artemis junto a las Cazadoras (entre las que distingue a Thalía, que lo mira con burla). Cree que las que están en una esquina con cara de haber chupado un limón son Eris y Nemesis.

 

Finalmente, envueltos en una luz azul, aparecen Poseidon, Amphitrite y Triton. Lo único que desea Nico es que aparezca de una vez por todas Percy y se acabe esa pesadilla.

 

— Sally… — saluda suavemente el Dios de los Mares, ante la mirada fastidiada de su esposa. Sally se sonroja levemente, mas luego devuelve el saludo.

 

— Poseidon. Ha sido mucho tiempo. Mi señora Amphitrite, creo que es una pena que los grandes artistas no hayan llegado a plasmar con justicia su belleza. Es un verdadero placer a la vista verla.

 

Obviamente, eso sorprende a la hija de Océano, la cual sonríe con arrogancia. Nico cree que es una pena que Percy no haya heredado la astucia de su madre.

 

Llega una comitiva de mestizos, encabezada por Dionysus y Chiron. Unos segundos después de que el Dios del Vino entra en el comedor, aparece Ariadna.

 

Finalmente, Percy, junto a Grover y Tyson, entra en el lugar.

 

Está seguro que el cambio en sus rostros lo nota hasta el dios más indiferente. Una mezcla de alivio, paz y alegría inunda a ambos mestizos.

 

 _Vale la pena._

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Hades se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa y Poseidon a su derecha. Todos notan que a Zeus no le agrada la idea de no ser el centro de atención, pero prefieren hacer como si nada.

 

Nico y Percy se toman las manos por debajo de la mesa, intentando darse ánimos.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, el banquete transcurre con tranquilidad. No hay peleas ni divinas ni mestizas. Percy cree que tiene que agradecerle a Aphrodite, ya que supone que ha amenazado a todo el Olimpo con no estropear su novela. Y, en cuanto a los mestizos, supone que es una mezcla de querer impresionar a sus padres y el temor de que Nico los mate.

 

Tampoco es que todo sea paz y felicidad. Se nota que casi todos los presentes se encuentran incómodos y tienen ganas de retirarse. Percy se arrepiente de haber llamado traidores a los otros mestizos. Al fin y al cabo, si están allí es solo para apoyarlos en todo eso.

 

Su madre le sonríe. Cree que nunca podrá agradecerle todo lo que hace por él. A Paul también le debe un montón. Supone que tener un hijastro mestizo y estar en la boda de este con el padre del mismo, que además de todo es el Dios de los Mares, no debe ser algo demasiado agradable.

 

Por suerte el banquete llega su fin.

 

— Ahora, puedes quitarle el velo a la novia. — le indica Rachel a Percy mas, al ver la mirada que le lanza Nico, se corrige. — Quiero decir novio.

 

Percy le quita con cuidado el velo a Nico. No sabe si deben besarse o no, perdió la lista la noche anterior y no pudo releer lo que debía hacer en la ceremonia. Por suerte, Rachel se lo recuerda.

 

— Entonces… deberíamos ir yendo a la casa de los novios, ¿verdad?

 

Dioses y mestizos nunca parecieron estar tan de acuerdo en algo.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Como, obviamente, no entraban todos en el ascensor, fueron subiendo por grupos en el ascensor. Al menos los mestizos, los dioses directamente se aparecieron.

 

De la casa principal a la cabaña que les construyeron, debe de haber tan solo unos doscientos metros. Pero, tanto para Percy como para Nico (y para todos en general), son los _tan solo doscientos metros_ más largos de sus vidas.

 

(Y, teniendo en cuenta que gran parte de los presentes son inmortales, son unos doscientos muy largos.)

 

Encabezando el cortejo están Percy y Nico, tomados del brazo. Nico, a pesar de sentir una mezcla extraña de humillación, vergüenza y alivio, está tranquilo. Percy tiene miedo de que Rachel o Annabeth lo hayan drogado.

 

Sally va detrás de ellos, llevando una antorcha encendida. Supuestamente, según la tradición, quien debe llevar la antorcha es la madre de la novia. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que Maria Di Angelo está muerta, al igual que Bianca, y que Persephone se negó rotundamente a llevar la antorcha, Sally se ofreció a llevarla.

 

Detrás, va el resto de la comitiva, entonando cantos a Himero, como dicta la tradición. Lo gracioso, o al menos Percy intenta pensar en eso como gracioso, para no suicidarse allí mismo, es que Himero también va entre ellos.

 

Una vez frente a la cabaña, como espera Percy, la cara de Nico se contrae en un gesto de horror – o furia, el hijo de Poseidon no está seguro. Mas ya están en la última instancia de toda esa tortura, y arruinarlo ahora sería desperdiciar el esfuerzo de todos esos días.

 

Entran a la casa acompañados de algunos mestizos, la Oráculo, Sally y Paul, cantando aún. Por suerte, ningún dios los acompaña. Nico supone que se han ido finalmente a sus casas. El Rey de los Fantasmas se pregunta si su padre quemará el salón comedor para deshacerse de la decoración y desinfectar el lugar.

 

Sally y Paul se despiden de la pareja, la primera entre lágrimas y el segundo con una sonrisa cansada. Percy les dice que se lleven el Prius, ya que ellos habían llegado ahí por el ascensor del Inframundo y, obviamente, no podían volver de la misma forma.

 

Los otros mestizos comienzan a arrojarles a las cabezas dátiles, higos y nueces. Percy y Nico coincidirán más adelante en que esa parte de la tradición les parece dolorosamente estúpida.

 

Todos comienzan a irse. Los últimos en hacerlo son Rachel, Annabeth, Grover y Tyson.

 

— ¡Espero que sean muy felices! — les dice Tyson, con la sonrisa más grande que han visto en sus vidas. Tras abrazar a su hermano y el esposo de este, el cíclope también se retira.

 

— Bueno, creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos. — dice Rachel, guiñándoles un ojo.

 

— Si, imagino que, después de más de una semana, la feliz pareja querrá algo de privacidad. — agrega Annabeth, seguido de una risita.

 

— ¡Meeeh, no quiero saber! — se queja Grover, más luego agrega: — espero que sean muy felices, chicos.

 

— Ah, y, por cierto, no olviden que mañana es el último día ceremonial. Por la tarde tienen que venir tanto Poseidon como Hades a visitarlos y traerles regalos. — les recuerda Annabeth.

 

— ¿Y luego me juran que se acaba? — prácticamente suplica el Líder del Campamento Mestizo. Rachel le sonríe, comprensiva.

 

— Si, luego se acaba.

 

Los recién casados suspiran agradecidos y sus amigos se retiran, riendo.

 

Apenas se cierra la puerta, Nico salta sobre Percy, el cual lo atrapa casi desesperados. Comienzan a besarse con ganas, dirigiéndose así hacia la cama, que está a solo unos metros de ellos.

 

Caen sobre esta y se sacan las túnicas (lo cual les parece lo único bueno de llevarlas, que se quitan rápido), comenzando a tocarse con desesperación.

 

Entonces… Nico bosteza. Percy lo imita.

 

— Mierda. Estoy muerto. — protesta Nico. Percy sonríe, para luego acariciarlo suavemente.

 

— ¿Sabes? Creo que podemos hacer esto mañana. Pero ahora _realmente_ me caigo de sueño. ¿Te gustaría dormir conmigo, en el sentido más casto de la palabra?

 

Nico se ríe, para luego besarlo.

 

Con la sensación de que acaban de pasar los dos días más largos de sus vidas, se duermen.

 

Al fin y al cabo, aún tienen toda la vida por delante.

 

FIN

 


End file.
